Weapons
Event Horizon has a variety of different weapons types, each one with their own unique stats. Note: All weapon sizes are Vertical x Horizontal. To calculate how much damage a weapon will make in a given level (e.g, level 34 ship) use the formula X * 1.04^y. Where X is the base damage and Y is ship level. If you have damage boost purchased from skill tree, use R + (R*P) where R is the result of the previous equation and P is the percentage of damage boost from skill tree. If you have all the Damage boost purchased, simply double the result of the previous equation. Cannons. Cannons are represented with a "C" red slot in each ship. They usually deal kinetic damage and have a high RoF (Rate of Fire) with medium to low Damage. Small Pulse Cannon. A small and basic cannon. Size: 1x1 C slots. Damage Type: Kinetic. Range: 8 Base Damage: 2 RoF: 2 DPS: 4 Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: This weapon lacks range, so it is only usefull in brawling situations, it can be used in ships with a singular vertical weapon slot or in Darts M1. Is recomended to not use it in any other situation. Small Pulse Cannon M2. Bigger and improved Pulse Cannon. Size: 2x1 C slots. Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 16 Base Damage: 1.5 RoF: 5 DPS: '''7.5 '''Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: As an improved version of small pulse cannon, it has many more uses, its improved range and DPS makes it a good basic early game cannon, and due to its small size, it can be equiped with TU (Targeting Unit) in many ships, making it very accuarate and sometimes more effective than bigger weapons such as Neutron Blaster. Pulse Cannon. Size: 3x1 Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 20 Base Damage: 2 RoF: 5 DPS: '''10 '''Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: It can be used as a higher RoF alternative to Neutron Blaster. Pulse Cannon M2. Size: '''3x1 '''Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 20 Base Damage: 6 RoF: 2 DPS: '''12 '''Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: It deals better damage per impact than Pulse Cannon but it has less rate of fire, so accuracy is important. It can be a more Damage and/or DPS alternative to Neutron Blaster. Heavy Pulse Cannon. Size: '''5x1 '''Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 40 Base Damage: 5 RoF: 5 DPS: '''25 '''Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: Due to its large size, the ships that can handle this weapons are limited, but the range and rate of fire compensate for this. Heavy Pulse Cannon M2 (AI only) Size: 5x1 Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 30 Base Damage: 5 RoF: 3 DPS: 15 Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: This is an AI only weapon, so it cant be used by players unless unlocked by DB mods. Its essentially a toned down Heavy Pulse Cannon. Railgun. Size: 4x1 Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 40 Base Damage: 20 RoF: 0.2 ( 1 shot each 5 seconds) DPS: 4 Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: Even though this weapon seems to have low DPS, it has massive recoil, speed and it hits hard. It is essencially a better Mass Driver. Any ships yielding this weapon become instantly in a massive thread, and using a TU with it makes it even more effective. It can be used to snipe or to gain speeds over 20. Mass Driver. Size: 3x1 Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 15 Base Damage: 5 RoF: 2 DPS: 10 Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: This is one of the first weapons to be obtained to have high recoil and relatibly low RoF, making it less usefull in direct combat against similar size variants such as Pulse Cannons or Neutron Blaster, yet they excel in giving ships speed and they can make a ship go faster than 20. Mass Driver M2. Size: 4x1 Damage Type: Kinetic Range: 17 Base Damage: 7 RoF: 3 DPS: 21 Weight: (Not avalible in DB, please add later) Use: Similar to the M1 variant, it is not very usefull in direct combat compared to similar size varians such as Neutron Blaster M2 due to the high recoil, but they excell in giving ships speed and it can make a ship go faster than 20. Neutron Blaster.